The Vampire Kitsune
by Ed's lil Alchemist
Summary: Dumbledore thought he was saving the world when he gave little Harry Potter and his best potions master tot he leading vampire powers. He was wrong, doomed from a creature inheritance. Who is Harry Potter? The boy who lived or he missing son of Severus Snape? Who is the dark, when the dark isn't as dark as everyone thought? WARNING: SLIGHT CURSING AND BASHINGS
1. Prolgue

**Disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter, sadly, it belongs to J.K. Rowling. i also own no rights to this story as it was a request from my best friend to post her fanfiction.**

_PROLOGUE_

"Step aside!" demanded the most despicable, vile wizard to ever live, Lord Voldemort.

"Never! You will never have my son! Take me instead!" cried Lily, she would die before he had his way with her child.

"Very well girl. Avada Kadvara!" And with that, Lily fell lifeless onto the ground. He turned to face the bane of his existence. He felt very little pity that this was just a child, but his fate was too risky to let him live. He pushed his human heart to the back of his mind and said the curse that killed the boy's family, but something went wrong. His wans and magic was acting up, and as the curse left his wand he saw that was not as strong as it should have. It was then he realized that the girl activated a char, a blood charm. He cursed his luck, even when the curse backfired and hit him. He felt his magic surge forward and apart of his soul split, to only lodge itself inside the child's head. His body turned to ash, and that was the end of Lord Voldemort, well for a time that was.

[later the next morning]

A fat man, who lived with his family in a small house in a small normal neighborhood, always valued his normality. His wife, Petunia, also valued normality, but the son didn't, but knew he had to keep it secret or his parent's would be mad, well they wold if they could understand baby talk. Their names were Vermon, Petunia, and Dudley Dursley. They were a normal family, but they had a secret, they were related to wizards, to them the wizards were vile creatures. So it was very shocking when they found a baby, more specifically, their magical nephew on their door step.

"Pet, what are we going to do?" asked Vermon.

"Keep him, he may be a freak, but he will be useful." Petunia answered. so that was how the baby boy, who's parent's died at the hands of a mad man, ended up in the house of a too normal family, the Dursleys'.


	2. Chapter 1

chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, sadly, it belongs to J.K. Rowling. I also own no rights to this story as it was a request from my best friend to post her fanfiction .**

"Boy, come cook breakfast! Don't Burn it!" yelled the whale of an uncle.

"Yes sir, coming sir!" said Harry as he rushed to the stove to start the cooking. He didn't want to end up getting beaten, last time his uncle broke his arm.

"Boy, after this, go and clean the garden, mow the lawn, weed it, water it, then come inside and do the sweeping and mopping. I want it all done before dinner, or it's no food! Dudley dear, get ready, we are going to the movies." Petunia called out.

"Hey mom, can I invite Piers?" Dudley asked.

"No." came her reply.

"Please! Can't I? I want Piers! I won't go unless he does!" cried Dudley, stomping his feet multiple times on the floor.

"Fine! Now, lets hurry up, the movie starts in an hour."

With that said and done, the Dursleys' quickly shuffled out the house and into their car and the day quickly went by from that point on.

Unknown to either Harry, the Dursleys', or the Wizardry World, a large trade was at hand. Albus Dumbledore, a great wizard, one who defeated the great Grindelwald, leader of the Order of the Phoenix, and Headmaster of Hogwarts: School of witchcraft and Wizardry. This wizard was about to trade with vampire, but not just any vampires, the Voturi; leaders of the vampires, wanting them on his side.

"Albus Dumbledore, I'm Aro, pleasure to make you acquaintance." said what looked like the leader of the three vampires, or the head leader. Dumbledore tried not to gulp.

"You as well, now as you know, I wished to speak with you." politely Dumbledore replied, he had to make sure that he gets them to side with them if they want to win this war.

"Ah, yes, but you have nothing to offer us, unless you would be willing to offer us your potions master, oh and that savior of yours! Let's not forget about him." Aro sad, a slight smirk plastered on his face.

"Well, I could, but I have use for the,you see, Harry is only a child, and will soon be needed, and my potion's master is the only one capable enough to make the potions I need and is a valuable spy for my order!" Albus tried to reason inside he was furious, how dare they try to take his property. "I need the Potter money to fund the Order, and I need my only spy!"

"Oh, I guess we will just have to go to Voldemort then won't we? I'm sure he will give us a fair trade, don't you agree Albus?" said the cold, voice of Lord Aro.

"Brother, what do you want with the boys?" Marcus's voice rang out.

"Quiet Marcus, I'm doing business." came the reply.

"Just get it over Aro." called out Caius's bitter voice.

"Fine, I will give you what you want, but I warn you, we will come back for him!" Albus replied with a firm, strained voice.

"Good." was the only reply given.

[later that night]

"stupefy, obviate!" Albus shouted, stunning the muggles, and erasing the memory of Harry ever being in their care. He was taking Harry from the Dursley household.

"stupefy!" With that, Harry Potter was whisked away.

"Do you have the boy?"

"Yes..."

"The potion master?"

sigh, "Yes."

"Then its been a pleasure doing business with you." With that, the Voltri left. Albus was worried, how would they stop Voldemort now.

**[The next morning]**

"Hmmmm..." Harry moaned as he opened his emerald eyes. He blinked as his vision cleared us, once it was clear he looked around, not recognizing where he was. The room was large, with dark wood furniture along the walls and a deep red carpet on the floor. Harry's memories of who happened where still foggy from the night before but he remembered that old man who stole him from the Dursleys'. Harry, coming back to the real world, started to panic, not noticing the door slamming open and a tall man in black robes making his way towards him nor the glare that was laid on him as the man walked in. He did not even hear the man walking to him, yelping in surprise when the man laid a hand on his shoulder. He prepared himself for a beating,when it didn't come he slowly relaxed, but only partly.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Harry asked.

"We are at the Voltri, they're vampires you brat. We were traded." sneered the man.

"Vampires? That's Impossible! They don't exist!" cried Harry.

"Of course they exist! You're a wizard are you not?" said the man, "Everyone knows of their existence."

"Wizard? So they were right, my relatives were right, I am a freak." whispered Harry, still trying to comprehend what the man was saying.

"They never told you?"

"They never told me anything, sir."

"Call me Severus...I knew your mother." The man, now known as Severus, answered.

"My mother? You knew her? What was she like? Did she really die in a car crash?" Harry questioned.

"A car crash? No, they were murdered while trying to protect you. They loved you very much. Now Harry, let's get going, our new keepers are expecting us." Severus growled out the last phrase.

Harry gulped and made his was towards the door, after the man out.

"Why?" thought Harry, following Severus down the dark hallway, an uneasy feeling making itself known in his gut.

**[Harry~11 years old]**

Fortunately, Harry ended up melting their cold hearts, he was now known as the volturi's Prince. Severus ended up becoming his uncle Sev, even after his change. His magic stayed, so now he was the Volturi's vampire-wizard, and potion master. He taught Harry everything he knew, even the newer spells that he either created for just learned. Harry also trained with the Demetri, to the point where he was almost a master of his swords. His physical appearance had changed a lot too. Gone was the scrawny, malnourished body of a child, now there was a body of a young almost teen, tall with shaggy shoulder-length hair that was almost always tied up, and his emerald eyes shined with happiness and his body was slender and muscular, like that of a swimmer. However, even with the slender build, he was enchanting. The Voltri have already planned to turn the Prince when he was of age, for Harry wanted it. He wanted to be just like his uncle Sev.

However, the Wizardry World was in panic. Harry Potter, their Savior, had not showed up at Hogwarts, his name never appearing in the roster book. Dumbledore grimaced and lied to the people, he knew exactly where he was, but he couldn't tell them that they would never get him back.

**[Harry~16 years old]**

"Hello Jane, Alex!" Harry yelled as he ran another lap round the castle. He was taller now, but still short in comparison to the rest of the vampires, but he made it up with his personality. His hair grew out and was now down to the middle of his back, up in its traditional ribbon. His cloths were charmed to be like armor, protecting him from other spells and nearly all weapons imaginable. His outfit consisted of a long-sleeve white t-shirt, a black, dragon hide vest, and dark boot cut jeans with his black dragon hide boots. His swords were held on the strap along his back, and his daggers were strapped to the sides of his boots. He also wore a silver chain around his neck that acted as a portkey in case of an emergency. He also wore a black ring with a ruby on the ring-finger of his right hand, given to him by his uncle Sev on his fourteenth birthday and he never took it off. His eyes as he got older became brighter and even though he wasn't a vampire or another creature, he was just as beautiful, if not more than most vampires, and just as powerful. Harry was respected and sometimes admired by the others, yet some just as much hated him. He had long ago proved his worth, he also has the scars to prove it, the most noticable one is next to the bolt that ran from the top of his left eye to the bottom of his chin.

**[Harry~17 years old]**

He came into a creature inheritance, or well two; surprisingly one was a vampire, and the other was a kitsune (fox spirit). When he woke up with a tail and was disturbed by it at first, but he quickly got used to it. His looks were even more enhanced that before and sometimes he had to wear a cloak when there were visitors to hide his beauty. Aro and his brothers were more than happy that he didn't need to be turned, for now he had stopped aging. His scars didn't fade, but they didn't destroy his looks, now they helped with them. Severus was very happy that he didn't have to go through the pain of a turning, yet he was quite nervous. For both species had mates and Harry had yet to meet his. Harry on t e other hand was ecstatic, he was finally just like the rest of his family, well mostly.

Months passed by and Harry trained, and on Christmas he got his license. He couldn't stop talking out it for weeks, now all he had to do was find his mate and his life would be complete.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, sadly, it belongs to J.K. Rowling. I also own no rights to this story as it was a request from my best friend to post her fanfiction on to .**

**"talking"**

**'thoughts'**

"Alice, what's wrong?" came a southern voice. Alice, a pixy looking vampire, turned to her husband, Jasper, a military civil war vampire.

"Jasper, I think I have found your mate...your real mate." Alice said in a up-lifting tone. Jasper couldn't explain his emotions, the thought that after all these years of being with Alice, she was the only thing he had for so long. it's a little disheartening to hear.

"It's okay Jasper. We knew this would happen someday. I'm still going to be here for you when you need me, you won't lose me." came Alice's reassurance.

"I guess your right, but where are they?" Jasper asked. Alice looked torn, and Jasper could feel her fear, and excitement.

"He...he is with the Volturi." she silently stated to where he had to strain his ears to hear her quiet mumble. He was at a loss of words. He was still in a daze when Alice heard the rest of their coven enter the clearing that they were in. Alice laid her hand of his shoulder and he felt her emotions calm him. Jasper being a vampire who can feel anyone's emotions, but chooses to block them out the best that he can, but when he does, his emotions return twice as bad as the others. 'Why is my mate with the Volturi?' his mind screamed at him. It was a good thing Edward was away with his girlfriend, Bella Swan, or he would have some questions to answer.

[Harry~Volturi~two years later]

Harry ran though the Volturi, he was doing his daily exercises. He passed by his Uncle Sev, and Felix and went on to do his last lap. It had been a two years since his inheritance, one year just to control his newly discovered abilities. He could now officially hide his tail, but he cannot hide his ears because they are so attached to his head and hair that if he were to try to put an allusion on them or an invisibility charm, two large oval bald spots would be shown to everyone around him; so for now he has taken to wearing hats to cover his ears in public. The hat he wore now was a small, black cap with a red band around the hilt; it is his favorite hat. His outfit did not change much either however he had a black dragon hide jacket on that he wears during his exercises and practice, along with the traditional armer-spelled t-shirt, that is maroon red, and his jeans that are made of dark, strong material that acted like dragon hide, but is not as protective. He still wore the same black vest and the dragon hide boots along with the chains and bracelets, along with the ring that he now wore on one of the chains around his neck. Harry was just finishing he last lap when Sev came and told him he was needed and that he was to dress appropriately, that they had visitors. Harry nodded and went of his way to his bedroom. When changed and presentable, he grabbed his two favorite swords and trusty dagger and strapped them on, then left the room. As he made his was to the Volturi throne room, he saw a unkown vampire, he had gold eyes and curly, honey-blond hair. He had a southern look to his and then their eyes met and then Harry's widened when he smelt the vampire's scent. 'It can't be, but is it?' He rushed off when he realized he had stood there staring at the beautiful vampire, and he felt his face heat up. He made it, finally, to the throne room and breathed as he slowly opened the door.

"You won't kill him!" came a horrible screeching noise. Harry didn't know whether to cringe or walk away as soon as possible.

"What in the world is going on in here?" Harry asked as he walked further into the room and when up to Aro and his brothers.

"Oh,Harry, there are our visitors!" Aro said as he pointed towards 2 people. Harry really didn't want to stick around when he saw the girl. she looked like a bird. She was to plain and he knew straight away that she didn't care for the vampire that was about to be ripped to shreds, only about immortality; he could practically see the greed and envy in her eyes. The bronze haired vampire looked like he wanted to be anywhere else but there at that moment. Harry felt a presence in his mind that wasn't Aro and he glared at the vampire standing with the girl and roughly pushed him out of his mind, but not before sending his an embarrassing memory of aro. The vampire just turned red, either in anger or embarrassment, Harry didn't know or care.

"These are the guests you wanted me to meet?Why, may I ask, do you want me to meet a banshee and a bronze reject?" Harry said sarcastically.

"Now Harry, I wanted you to meet the latest news." Aro said, smirking at the flabbergasted looks the two newcomers gave.

"Wait, newer than Uncle Sev's potion's accident? And who are they may I ask?" Harry asked with slight curiosity.

"Yes, newer than Severus' potions accident. They are the Cullens, they are vegetarians, and this one here, Edward," he pointed to the bronze haired vampire," has a human mate, named Isabella." He then pointed to the banshee. "They came here to argue the rule. You know which one."

"If they actually came here to argue, I would argue with them, but I guess it's not actually the rules." Harry guessed with a nod. He was Marcus give a smirk and Edward's lips twitched. Aro's eyes twinkled. Harry smirked, he knew without a doubt, why. He wanted to laugh at the stupidness.

"Well, I guess I'll let this meeting finish, yes? Do you still need me or did you just feel like gloating me around?" Harry teased. Aro nodded and Harry went to sit of the steps in front of Marcus. He felt him pat him on the shoulder, and he smirked. He turned his attention o the duo, now trio, for another vampire was there, standing in the center of the room. she smiled at him and he had a feeling she knew more than she let show.

"Please forgive Bella for her manners, she doesn't know what she is doing. Well, they both don't, please forgive them for their rudeness." The pixie like vampire said as she bowed; the banshee scowled at the vampire which just made her look constipated.

"He's not even a damn vampire! Why do **you **have a human here when yourselves are so against them? Is he just a stupid food source like the rest of them? Your..hymph!" It was a good thing Edward restricted the girl and covered her mouth because Jane looked like she was about to kill the girl with her glare alone; then again, she actually could. Harry just wanted to laugh at the thing, but he smirked and shifted his eyes to that of his kitsune eyes, which were a near neon green and allowed his tail to appear. Their eyes widened.

"Now, whoever said I was human?" Harry stated.

"Aro, hurry this meeting up already!" growled Caius.

"Alright, alright. We will do this accordingly. We will give you one year to change her. If you don't, we kill her. Good day." With that, they walked away back out the throne room, Harry stood up and made went towards the trio.

"You heard Aro, now I am to show you to the door." Harry stated and walked away, the trio following. The girl, Isabella, was glaring at him. He looked to her and smirked. She let out a small frustrated growl.

"Now miss, I know I am good-looking, but please you are too young for me." Harry joked. Edward growled and pushed Isabella behind him.

"Don't talk to her like that! She is mine! What are you?" he asked. He tried to get into Harry's head again, but Harry, as before, just pushed him right out, but this time with a picture of a naked Caius. Edward just turned red.

"Well, wouldn't you just like to know?" Harry teased. He smirked at them but it quickly dropped when they ran into the curly, blond vampire from before.

"Jasper! What are you doing here?" asked the Pixie vampire. Harry almost smiled as he heard his mate's name for the first time.

"I heard what Edward has done and I decided to come along and help, but I guess it was all for nothing as it all seems to have worked out. And did I just hear you play a joke on Edward here?" Jasper asked Harry, giving him a look, and Harry swore on what was left of his soul, that Jasper knew that Harry was also his mate.

"Yes, now unless you all want to be left, I suggest you follow me." Harry said, laughing on the inside at the aggravating looks that crossed the Isabella girl and Edward's face. He started walking. He just made it to the exit when he was practically ran over, otherwise known as tackled, by two small bundles of black and blonde hair.

"Harry! We missed you!" screamed the twin voices of Uncle Sev's nephews, Zack and Dylan Prince. Harry sat up groggy, his hat fell off and he heard a small groups of gasps, but couldn't care less at that moment.

"Geeze, you little munchkins are trying to kill me. It's quite rude to jump on unexpected people." Harry smiled.

"Harry! You need to play with me! Guess what? I lost my first tooth!" Zack exclaimed.

"No! He gets to play with me! Don't listen to him, he's delusional!" Dylan echoed with his own exclamation.

"Hehe...guys I've got to bring these people out, why don't you go find Uncle Sev and mess with him. He might even teach you how to brew potions!" Harry said as he tried to get the twins away so he can finish his job.

"No, he's grumpy! He's not fun, we can ride dragons with you!" they attached themselves to his ankles.

"whoa, wait a second, I never agreed to dragons, but I guess we can go ride on brooms; and Uncle Sev isn't boring, you just have to ruffle his fur." Harry said as he tried to walk, Zack reached up for one of his swords.

"Wait Zack, you know your mom will kill me if I let you play with my swords! Where is she anyway?" Harry asked as he picked Zack up.

"She lost us in the hall's maze." Harry's sweatdropped.

"wouldn't she be worried for you?" Harry was seriously.

"Yes I would." came a woman's voice. Harry turned to see a beautiful tall, elegant woman with long, black hair and silver eyes make her was towards them.

"Hello Aunt Angela. These two monsters told we you were lost?" Harry asked. He grabbed his hat and put it back on top his head.

"Well, they just missed you so much. Harry dear, are you forgetting something?" She pointed to the group behind him. Harry's eyes widened. He had nearly forgot.

"Oh yeah, the exit is this way." Harry motioned and he started to walk them to the exit. The twins right at his hips.

"Harry, why do you wear that hat?" Dylan asked as he grabbed if off his head when he was picked up.

"Hmmm. Oh, I thought it was cool and awesome to wear a hat;don't tear it, it's my favorite." Harry said. The rest of the walk was silent. The twins started making fun of Isabella.

"Harry, why are there children here in the Volturi?" asked his mate, Jasper.

"Oh no, they visit my Uncle Sev, their mother, Angela is his sister." Harry stated.

"Here we are, here's the exit." Harry said as he pointed to the front door. Jasper smiled as one twin, Zack, threw Harry's hat out the door.

"Ah! Zack, that was my favorite hat!" Harry exclaimed as he rushed to get his hat.

"Dylan go!" Zack whispered. Dylan nodded with a smirk and pulled out a giant water balloon. Dylan threw it and it nearly got Harry but he dogged just in time and it hit the wall behind him, turning the wall blue.

"Boys! You know your not allowed to throw stuff inside the house. Aro will be mad." Harry said in a rather serious tone, slightly glaring at them.

"But Harry! It was just a new invention we wanted to try!" they said.

"No. You know the rules, so go find your mother now. Go along now." Harry said as he pushed them in the other direction.

"Shouldn't you be leaving now." Harry said, turning to look towards the group. They nodded and walked out the door and Harry sighed in relief. 'Now to tell Uncle Sev about Jasper...how am I going to do that without getting murdered...I'll think about it on the way.'

**[The next day]  
>[Cullens' House]<strong>

"He wasn't even a vampire! He was some sort of freak. I bet those kid's are just as worse, if not more than him!" Bella practically screamed. She was mad. How dare they tell her love what to do! She had to admit, she was glad she would be turned earlier than planned. Edward was getting fed up with Bella. She wouldn't shut up about him. He growled, this was his fault, that Harry kid. Jasper couldn't stop thinking about Harry, he couldn't believe that boy had fox ears, and that he wasn't a vampire and yet he smelled like one. Alice was happy. She knew right away what kind of person Harry was. She just hoped it didn't get them killed.

**[Harry~Volturi]**

He was just finishing his rounds, and for many reasons, he couldn't get Jasper out of his mindl He decided that he was just going to have to take a visit to their town called Forks. With his mind-set, he went to go find Aro and ask when he would be allowed to leave. Aro told him he would be allowed to go in a months time, and so with that Harry went to his room and went to sleep.

When he woke up, he was greeted with two pairs of silver eyes staring at him.

"Ah! Guys! What are you doing!" Harry yelped. He could feel something slimy sliding down his face.

"Harry!" they called out happily. Harry sighed, if only he could survive their visit.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Harry Potter it belongs to J.K. Rowling nor this fanficion which belongs to my best friend Luckynumber1 **

**Sorry for the late chapter, I was beyond busy the past few weeks and there should be undating every Sunday as planned until around March because I have to study for my ACT and then my AP finals that are only 3 weeks after that, and considering that I am taking AP English III, American History and Chemistry II, I will be very busy around that time and may not have time to undate then. Enjoy the late chapter. **

* * *

><p>Harry decided to use a portkey that Sev was talking about to Forks. They already had a house, courtusy of a certain godfather, which was another story for another time. When he reached the house, he was shocked by how beautiful it was. His house was a two story wooden mansion. Vines ran up and across the wood. The house was set up in the middle of the vast forest surrounding the town, he was in-between Cullen Territory and La Push Territory. He knew the shifters of La Push would eventually smell him out, but he didn't particularly care for fake werewolves. He decided to finish his high school education at the local High School; he knew he was being a bit of a stalker, but who could blam him when it involved his mate?<p>

Hours later he found himself walking along a steam not far from his home, he was getting tired of staying indoors, it seems that's all he ever got to do anymore. He found a nice large bolder to sit on, and he slipped off his shoes and put his feet into the icy water and began to loose himself in his memories of his first few years with his vampire famly.

Hearing a growl, he snapped out of memory lane and turned his head towards the trees behind him, but didn't see anything. Choosing to ingore the sound, he turned his head back towards the stream, but he was soon dragged away from relaxation when he heard it again. He once more looked towards the wood and still couldn't see anything. He snapped his neck towards the left when he heard a rustling in the bushes next to him. He smelt the air and barley kept the growl in this throat; it was a shifter. He heard the growling of the shifter eminating from the bushes once more and his eyes narrowed.

A large black wolf walked through the bushes, and he wasn't alone. A larger brown wolf followed right behind the black one. They were alomst as tall as him and he was 5.7 feet. Harry stiffened, he didn't know whether to run or stay still. The black wolf was growling while the brown wolf seemed to be studying him. The black wolf took a step closer and that was all it took for Harry to start running back towards his home but more wolves came out in front of him and cut him off. He changed his direction and tired losing them in the thick forest surrounding them but they were still hot on his trail. He continued running deeper into the forest, but he was starting to wear out, he knew he couldn't keep running for much longer, and he was greatful for the jogs around the Volturi estate really helped him a great deal. He continued on until he hit a beach, and took a fast look behind him and saw that they were still there and he ran until they cornered him between a wall of rock. He backed up till his back was flat against the rock wall.

The black wolf from before, whom seemed to be leading the pack, growled and stalked forward until he was inches from his face. Harry felt a urge to whine, but held it in. The wolf wolf one again growled at him and without warning, bit down on his shoulder. Harry yelped and punched the wolf in the eye and apparated home.

His shoulder was bleeding and his arm hung loosly at his side, however through his pain ridden mind, he realized and to quickly treat his arm or risk infection. He stumbled to the bathroon and grabbed his first aid kit in the cabnit ontop the sink. He tended to his wound but it was refusing to heal. It was hours later when he finally walking into his living room in nothing but silk pajama pants and laid down on the sofa. He let out a sigh. How was he going to go out without fear that the wolves would track him down? He tried sitting up but found that he couldn't move his body, he felt so weak. Black spots started blinding his vison and before he knew it, he was consumed into a word of darkness.

**[Reservation~ By the border line]**

"You attacked him Sam! You didn't even give a warning, he nearly jumped out his skin! We were supposed to meet him! Why did you attack him?" Jacob yelled at his supposed alpha, Sam.

"He smelt like a damn leech, he's one of those leeches!" Sam yelled back.

"He had freaking fox ears and a tail! Dont tell me he was a leech! I smelt him myself!" Jacob screamed back

"He shouldn't have ran then!" Sam tried to tell him, Jacob looked gobsmacked.

"Sam, he didn't know us! We are giant wolves and you were growling non-stop! I would run too regardless of me being human or not! We frightened him! Get it through your thick head! He was not a threat, hell he was running in the opposite direction!" Jacob bellowed, he couldn't believe this. Sam growled and walked off. Jacob sighed, maybe he should try taking the Alpha position just to save them all this trouble, but he doesn't fell ready just yet, but soon he will.

**[Cullens']**

"Holt shit!" Emmet exclaimed as he caught Jasper was he randomly falling to the ground. Every Cullen

"I just felt something powerful, VERY powerful. I have only felt this once and that was with my mate, Harry, a month ago. I think it may be him." Jasper rambled off as he ran into the direction he felt the pull from. Edward was right behing him with Alice right beside him. Jasper ran to a beautifull two story cabin and through the door. Smelling blood as soon as he entered the house, he followed the scent towards what appeared to be the living room. He found his mate passed out on the sofa, the right shoulder covered in blood and a large gauze patch over the side of his neck. Seeing his mate in such a state, he froze, Alice gasped in shock, and Edward just stared at the uncouncious male. Jasper's hands clentched at his sides and a deep anger flooded into his body.

"Jasper, he needs help. We have to bring him to Carlisle or he'll die. Jasper we need you to focus." Alice placed her hands on his face and that shocked him back into reality. Edward picked Harry up and brought him to Jasper. Jasper, taking Harry out of Edward's arms, held Harry gently close to his chest and took off back to their home.

" Esme, Carlisle, we need help!" Jasper yelled as he reached the house. They were already there and Esme gasped at the sight of the young male in her sons arms, while Carlise rushed to help Jasper. A small gasp was heard as Rosalie entered the room, Emmet by her side, both looked at Harry in shock. They had never met someone like this, though they knew there were other creatures in the world.

"He's going to be alright, the bite mark will be sore for the next couple of days and may scar when it is done healing. It looks like he had a run in with a couple of wolves." Carlise spoke to Jasper, whom growled at the thought of his mate being near those dogs.

"You should go hunt, ALL of you. We don't know when he will wake up." Carlise ordered his children. It would be harder for them to control their instints if they were all hungry.

**[Harry]**

Harry woke up to an unkown room, not recognizing the scent, he started to panic. He felt his muscles tense up when he heard faint noises outside the bedroom door. His heart spead up when loud crashes were heard as well. He felt his ears flatten against his head and his tail instinctivly wrapped around his waist. His head swirved toward the door of the room when the door opened to the male that he had met in the hall, Jasper, his mate. He doesn't really remember how it happened, but one second he was alone on the bad and the next he was on Jasper's lap, hugging him like a lifeline. Now, he'll admit, he is a short guy, more than he likes to admit, and Jasper really wasn't helping him any considering he's nearly a head taller than him. Feeling content with being near his mate, he felt himself once again fall into the land of dreams.

**[Jasper]**

He was in the living room when he heard Harry wake up. He could feel his emotions and could tell that Harry was slightly panicing. Edward told him that Harry wasn't fully consious. Jasper went ot get up when there was a loud crash, he snapped toward the door to see that Alice had dropped a glass bowl and Bella was bending down and picking up the shards. Alice was in another vison, but he couldn't care at the moment, not when his mate was needing him.

**[Alice]**

She was in a vision, that much was for certia, but she didn't know why, that is until she saw him, Harry. She nearly screamed in shock. He looked horrible, he was battered and broken and chained to a wall. His eyes were open and life-less. He had deep gashes throughout his body and a rather long one running from his temple to the front of his chin, looking like a large lettle C. His clothing was in rags and she couldn't make out a single part of him that wasn't black and blue. Hearing wimpers coming from the broken boy, she was horrified. Who would do this to another being? It was then that a tall man in black robes endered the room. She didn't need to be told that this man was powerful

"Harry James Potter, the basterd son of James and Lily Potter. The boy who nobody wanted. Ha! You seriously thought he wouldn't catch you? That a little creature, such as yourself, could stop us? Your pathetic. We're having lots of fun with that vampire of yours, can't you hear him freak? Haha! That old bastard Dumbledore thought he was doing something great by giving you away to a coven of vampire, hell, he even sent the Dark Lord's best potions master along with you. He thought they'll help him, that they would have made him stronger. They never counted on you having a creature inheritance though did they you freak; and when they found out you weren't just a wizard but also a vampire kitsune halfbreed, you should have seen their faces. The disgust was such a sight to behold. Personally, I believe we should just kill you and spare the Dark Lord from doing it himself, but some of the other men still want to have a little fun with you. Why they do I will never understand." With that, the man walked out of the room.

Alice watched in shock and fear as the vison ended. Edward looked at Alice i horror. He was beyond angry and what he saw in her vison. Everyone else in the room looked at the pair i concern.

"Alice, what happened in the vision?" Esme's soothing voice rang out of the tense room.

"It's Harry! He's in grave danger! Jasper! Oh god, it was so horrible, what those MONSTERS did to him!" Alice sobbed into Edwards shoulder.

"What? Is it Volturi? Is that freak going to put all of us in danger?" Bella gasped. Alice, along with everyone else, looked at the girl in shock.

"No you idiot girl! Harry is the one in danger, and Jasper is going along for the ride, and the wizards!"

"Wizards?" everyone asked the pixie vampire.

"Yes , and they are going to kill them!" Alice sobbed in hestatics.

"There has to be something we can do." Edward tried soothing Alice.

"I don't know, I couldn't see the whole vision." Alice replied.

**[Harry and Jasper]**

Harry woke up slowly and could feel the soreness in his shoulder. It wasn't until his vision cleared that he realized that he was still in the room from before, but this time he wasn't alone when he woke up, his mate didn't let him go while he was sleeping. He snuggled against the cool temperture that his mate gave off. He blinked as he tired puching the sleepyness away. He looked up and met the amber eyes of his mate. He felt the blood rush to his cheeks, but he didn't look away. Jasper was having trouble keeping the smirk off his face at the cute actions his mate was displaying.

"Hello little one." Jasper whispered softly.

"Hi." Harry mumbled back. He felt his subconciously wrapp around the two of them and his ears once again flatten ontop his head. Harry was nervous, he wasn't normally a nervous person, but ever since he had seen his mate a month before, his instints have taken a complete turn.

"Hey now, I'm not going to bite." Jasper teased. He thought Harry looked amazing, and so beautiful there were no words to descibe him.

The moment was ruined when Alice and Edward ran into his bedroom. Harry nearly jumpled out of his skin and Jasper tightened his arms around his frightened mate.

"Jasper, Alice just had a vison, Harry is in grave danger. Harry do you know of wizards?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, what do they have to do with anything?" Harry asked her back.

"Are you a wizard?" Alice asked, hoping that her vision was not correct. Her heart sunk when Harry nodded his head.

"Is your name Harry James Potter?" She asked him seriously. Harry's face turned blank and nodded his head once more. He never wanted anyone to know his link to the wizarding world.

"Harry, why are the wizards after you?" Alice asked. Maybe if they figured out why they were after the boy, they would know how to protect him.

Harry shrugged, "It's a long story and I don't even know all of it. Uncle Sev knows but he never told me." Harry replied as he studied them.

Edward's face turned grim, like he wished there were any other choice. "Then I guess we have no choice. Time to take a trip to Italy."


End file.
